1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system, method, and program thereof which can ensure originality of documents via a trusted third party.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because it is difficult to ensure originality of electronic documents, services for exchanging electronic documents via the Internet are not widely used in fields that attach most importance to originality of electronic documents.
In recent years, however, as the originality ensuring technology is coming into realization along with development of encryption technologies, originality ensuring services provided with the originality ensuring technology are coming into widespread use.
As a basic technology, this type of originality ensuring services uses the system which allows a trusted third party (TTP) to ensure originality by transmitting an electronic document to the computer of the trusted third party (TTP). In the following specification, the trusted third party (TTP) does not mean an organization itself, but a computer such as a server apparatus etc. operated by the trusted third party (TTP).
However, this originality ensuring system exchanges electronic documents via the trusted third party (TTP). When the trusted third party (TTP) is congested with transmitted electronic documents, there is a problem that an overload is applied to the trusted third party (TTP) or a network connected to the trusted third party (TTP).